Somehow
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: Hungary is seven months pregnant with Switzerland's child. Emotions are running high, but Hungary is at ease. She knows Switzerland won't let her down.


Switzerland sighed as he found the door to his girlfriend's house unlocked yet again, and tried to hold back any chastising as he entered quietly, bouquet in hand. In the adjacent living room, he could hear a soft humming and the occasional flip of a page, and smiled just a little as he listened.

"I came to visit," he called out, his grin broadening as he heard her gasp delightedly. "Wait! I'll come to you," he added quickly, only to groan as Hungary waddled through the foyer and into his arms. "Gees..."

"Gees, yourself," the rather inflated version of his girlfriend complained, pulling back to look up at him and kissing him on the chin. "I can still walk, you know. No baby's going to keep me bedridden!"

"I'm not so sure that's the right attitude," Switzerland replied, admiring the healthy glow that seemed to cover the entire young lady. Even seven months in, she was still determined to do things, even if they were just around the house, and she seemed completely and utterly happy. Not to mention that she was truly gorgeous. "Don't leave your door unlocked," he added, suddenly remembering his first complaint. "You don't want people just wandering in uninvited, do you?" Hungary giggled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she led her boyfriend into the living room.

"What kind of town do you think I live in, Switzerland? Nobody around here just comes bursting in except friends of mine." Switzerland sighed, allowing himself to be pulled onto the couch and wrapping a protective arm around her as she nuzzled into his side.

"...How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously, moving to press a palm against her belly. She grinned again, placing both her hands over his and looking down as well.

"I'm fine, really. I mean, my back hurts like anything, and I'm really tired, and whenever I see cake I _have _to eat it, but...I'm happy. Usually." She paused, looking up curiously at the father. "What about you? You never talk about how you're doing. How's work?" Switzerland rolled his eyes again, leaning back a little and shaking his head. It was hard to believe that she would actually take an interest in life at the bank, but he could live with it, if it was really what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't talk about myself because things have been the same as always," he explained, holding up a hand to count the adjectives on his fingers. "Let's see...busy, stifling, dull..." The girl at his side scoffed, leaning on his shoulder again and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Whoa, there. Don't get too excited," she teased, exhaling loudly. "Is Italy still asking about the baby?"

"Italy's _always _asking about the baby. Every single time he sees me, it's all 'why aren't you with Hungary?' 'Shouldn't you be shopping?' 'Can I babysit once she has it?' 'Is it a boy or a girl?'"

"He means well," Hungary interrupted, softening a little. She had known the boy for years, and she knew his nature by now, she liked to think. Even so, she couldn't help but observe an edge to her boyfriend's voice, and frowned. "You sound distracted. Is everything alright?" Switzerland stared, studying her face to try and find a joke there. Seven months in, and she still didn't know how he felt...? He cleared his throat, trying to find a proper answer for what he thought would have been an obvious question.

"W-well...I mean, of course I'm distracted," he murmured, running a hand through Hungary's hair. "Why wouldn't I be? In two months, there's going to be a baby. _Our _baby. Aren't you scared?"

"Are _you _scared?" Hungary asked, sitting up and frowning. "I thought you were excited about this." Switzerland winced, the slightly accusing tone to his girlfriend's voice not passing him freely. He reached for her hand again, cautiously this time. If she was really angry, she would punch him in the face, he knew that. Luckily for him, she stayed in place, waiting for an answer.

"I am excited, too," he assured her, his fingers tightening around hers. "It's just...you know how my job is. It's so hard to get days off, and I've had to leave you here alone so often...I don't like it. Every day, I just end up thinking about you, instead. What's going to happen when the baby's born? I want to be able to help _you_, Hungary." The girl's warm smile returned, and her eyes closed serenely as she neared her boyfriend again.

"I know, honey, I know. That's nothing to worry about, okay? We'll be fine." When Switzerland remained silent and unconvinced, her fingers intertwined with his and she looked up again, beaming. "Remember what you said when I told you I was pregnant?" She had given this speech plenty of times before, but it never seemed to lose its meaning to Switzerland.

"What did I say?" he played along, fighting back a smile.

"You said you'd stick with me no matter what happened over the next couple of months. Even when I'm puffy and hormonal and getting mad at you for no reason at all. Even when I'm crying, or sick, or feeling bad for myself. You said I'd be the same to you, and that it'd be worth it in the end. And it _has _been worth it. You've kept _all _your promises, Switzerland." She leaned back into his chest, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. "You spend the night with me and hold my hair back when I'm sick in the morning. You bring me whatever food I happen to crave, no matter how late it is, and you hug me and tell me I'm beautiful even when I know I look absolutely hideous. That's really all I've needed anyone to do for me this entire time. I can handle the rest." Switzerland nodded slowly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"...You never look absolutely hideous," he argued, earning a soft punch on the back.

"Aw, shut up," Hungary mumbled, giggling again. "That's why I love you, though." They remained silent for a while longer, and she sighed. "I _am _a little afraid."

"That's natural," Switzerland promised her, his fingers tracing circles on her back. "Nothing's going to be able to prepare us for this. But I don't mind." He didn't, not really. Nothing had prepared him for his girlfriend switching between a tender, loving mood like this to a rough, angry one in seconds, and nothing had prepared him for going out at three in the morning to buy sweets. Nothing would prepare him for the moment she would go into labor, or the moment it was over and they were looking at a soft-skinned, crying baby. But that was still two months away. They'd make it.


End file.
